4x Brain Switch
Red & Blue have swapped brains once. But this next brain switch could be worse. Well, possibly for Blue. When four awesome (I mean three) guys swap brains, chaos happens. Characters *Red *Blue *Rapper *Wolf *Pink *Fox *Stacy *Bruce *Chad Cop Notes Just a few notes before doing this episode. This is a list of the characters in different bodies. *Red in Wolf's body *Blue in Rapper's body *Wolf in Blue's body *Rapper in Red's body Also whenever a character is speaking in a different body these two " " will surround the character's name. eg. When Rapper speaks in Red's body this happens "Red": Sweet! Guns for kill! I hope now you understand. ON WITH THE EPISODE! Transcript (shows Red, Blue, Rapper & Wolf leaving a bar. Red is still drunk) Red: (drunk) My eyes are puzzle pieces! Blue: (face palm) Red! Not again! Wolf: Worst bar I've been to. I'm glad I shot the bar keep. Rapper: Hold on I got this. (slaps Red) Red: (not drunk) AAH! What were we talking about? Wolf: great you took the fun out of the day now. (suddenly it starts raining) Blue: Oh great! Wolf: Isn't it funny how we hate and like different things? I like rain, you don't. I like killing, you don't, I like pussy you don't. Blue: What are you saying i'm... (suddenly lightning shocks the four and all four fall to the ground touching their foreheads) All Four: Ugh my head. "Red": Oh man! I don't feel so good! Why am I wearing a cap?? "Blue": Wait where's my cap!? "Rapper": What happened!? Did we switch!? "Blue": Fuck! now I'm a nerd! "Red": WOLF? Is that YOU in Blue's body? "Blue": (checks pockets) Damn it I lost my pockets! "Red": And now I'm wearing Red's cap! "Wolf": Hey! Leave my cap alone! (checks pockets) Sick! I've got Wolf's pockets! "Rapper": I am NOT spending the day in Rapper's body! "Blue": Give me a gun so I can kill the real Blue. "Rapper" NO! DON'T KILL ME!!! ("Wolf" hands "Blue" a gun and starts chasing "Rapper") "Blue": Don't worry I'll make it quick and painless! "Red": Guys! Calm down! We just gotta wait for the next storm! "Blue": Well i better live up what i can do in this body. (walks off) "Rapper": Don't go killing people in my body! "Blue": fine i won't. "Wolf": I'm gonna do what I love doing! GETTING DRUNK AND HAVING SEX! (runs off) "Rapper": What are you going to do Rapper? "Red" Meh. Go on dangerous adventures I guess. (runs off) ("Blue" goes to a church of young nuns) Nun: Greetings young man what can i do for you? "Blue": See what how far you can see out that way. I want to know if that far sign looks as blurry to you as it is to me so i can know if my eye sight is going bad or not. Nun: Ok let me see. (Leans out to look down the street at the sign) Well it seems that... ("Blue" rips the robe off of the young nun in one yank, takes a quick picture, and smacks her ass before taking off) "Blue": Thanks a lot and My name is Blue so you know. Nun: You God damn pervert! Chad Cop: Hey you pervert! Stop! (starts chasing "Blue") "Blue": (punches a man of a motorcycle and rides off) Fuck off pigs! Chad Cop: Damn that fucker! (hops on his motorcycle and chases "Blue") "Red": (sees Bruce) There's that dickface! (runs up to Bruce and pulls out a gun) Know me? Bruce: (pulls out gun) What's your deal pal!? What do you want from me!? "Red": You don't even know my voice! (thinks) Looks like I'll have to play along. Rapper sent me to do his job while he's busy! (shoots Bruce in the face and runs off) Bruce: Damn that Rapper! ("Red" walks down the street and runs into Stacy) Stacy: (walks up to "Red") Hey Red. I'm feeling really horny right now. Want to help me relieve some stress? "Red": (thinks) Uh..... s... sure Stacy. (nervously laughs) Stacy: Red? Are you feeling alright? "Red": Of course I am! (holds Stacy in his arm) Let's go have sex or something. Stacy: That's my specialty! (walks off with "Red") (Now it shows "Wolf" walking down the street and runs into Fox) Fox: Hey Wolf, where have you been? "Wolf": Went to a bar with Red, Blue & Rapper! So how have you been? Fox: Just fine. I just went out for a jog for about a mile and... why are you staring at my boobs? "Wolf": (stares) So....... sexy! (stops staring) Huh!? Oh uh I'm just....... tired! (nervously laughs) Fox: (Suspicious) are you feeling ok? "Wolf": Are you kidding!? I've never felt better! Fox: Funny, you just said you were tired. "Wolf": (nervously) Uh........ (runs off leaving Fox suspicious) Fox: (Suspicious) Something's not right here. (shows "Rapper" walking down the street) "Rapper": This is a nightmare! I don't want to be in Rapper's body! Well I just hope Wolf isn't doing anything stupid to my body. ("Rapper" sees "Blue" getting chased by Chad Cop) Oh for crying out fuck! "Blue": (uses a ramp to leap into a fifth floor building) Woo! having a body change is great so no one recognizes me! Street Artist: Yo what you doin' in our crib burrito? "Blue": Uh... to say that. Guadalajara can suck my blue dick! (Later shows "Blue" being chased and shot at by the Street Artists) Street Artist: Kill that Puta! "Rapper": Wolf! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!??? "Blue": I promised not to KILL anyone! You didn't say anything else! Chad Cop: (Runs over "Rapper" with his motorcycle as he chases "Blue") Move it kid! "Rapper": Watch it fool! ("Red" & Stacy are seen in bed having sex) "Red": Oh man! This is so fucking sexy! Stacy: Come on Red take me home! "Red": Oh yeah baby! "Wolf": (runs in) Holy Shit! Stacy: Hey Wolf. Want to join? "Wolf": Uh Stacy. I need to talk to Red. (pulls "Red" into Stacy's bathroom) What are you doing with my babe!? "Red": Hey! I'm in your body! I can't do anything about this! We just have to wait for the next storm! I hope Blue's not being nerdy in my body! Stacy: (calling from her bedroom) Red! I'm waiting! "Red": Sorry bro. "Wolf": You will pay! (shows "Blue" hiding behind a wall and Chad Cop along with the Street Artist And a bus of young nuns all pass the wall not seeing "Blue") "Blue": That'll keep those bitches busy (Pink Comes up behind "Blue") Pink: Blue? "Blue": Ahh! (Gets into a combat position) Pink: (scared) Blue! It's just me Pink! Is everything alright? "Blue": (remembers he is in Blue's Body) Oh yeah sorry Pink, i was just trying to get out of some trouble Red and Wolf got me in. Pink: (places hand on Blue's cheek) Oh you and your crazy stuff Blue! "Blue": You don't know how crazy I can get babe. (Thinks in head): Just play it cool and she won't suspect a thing. Pink: (Suspicious) Blue? Why does your voice sound funny? "Blue": Sorry it's the beer that Red forced down my throat. Thank goodess I was able to rid myself of the breath. Pink: (seductively) So Blue. You wanna come to my house and... (whispers unknown words into "Blue's" ear causing his eyes to widen) "Blue": Wait, you want me to do that?! Pink: Well of course! Because we're boyfriend and girlfriend! "Blue": Well uh....... Chad Cop: There he is! (comes up behind "Blue" and arrests him. Pink then slaps Chad Cop and releases Blue) Pink: What's the big idea pal!? ("Blue" Then Judos Chad cop and throws him into a near by dumpster) Pink: Blue! What was that!? "Blue": (Takes Chad Cops bike) No time to explain. Are you coming or staying? Pink: Coming! (hops on and hold's "Blue's" shoulders) "Blue": Prepare for the ride of your life hotness. (Does a wheelie and speeds off) Pink: Alright Blue so why did Chad try to arrest you? "Blue": Wolf framed me for something behind my back. (Thinks in his mind): That's not too far from the truth. Pink: Uh Blue! Chad's coming! Chad Cop: Stop! (They pass "Rapper") "Rapper": Wolf! What are you doing!? Pink: Did Rapper just call you Wolf? "Blue": Yeah I heard that too. What was up with Rapper? (Thinks in head): Just keep it cool. (Chad Cop is catching up behind) "Blue": Hold on tight Pink! (Serves around into on coming traffic and narrowly misses each car) Pink: (holds on) This is so cool! I never knew you could do this Blue! "Blue": Let me tell you this now, I got moves that will surprise you. Chad Cop: Your not getting away THAT easy! Pink: (holds on) Oh god. "Blue": Then check this out! Pink: Oh boy! ("Blue" Turns around and heads straight for Chad Cop. Just as they both were about to collide, "Blue" Lifts the front of the motorcycle and rides up onto Chad Cops motorcycle and does a back flip while having that back wheel hit Chad Cop in the face and launching him off his bike as "Blue" and Pink make a perfect landing and gets away) Pink: Blue! That was amazing! "Blue": Just wish we could have gotten a picture of us together in that Pink: I hope so too! (pulls "Blue's" face toward to her and she kisses him) you were so cool! "Blue": (Shocked at what happened) Heh, all for you babe. (thinks in head): Why couldn't me and Blue changed bodies before that happened? (suddenly it starts raining) Pink: (hops off) Well see ya later hot shot! (walks off and blows a kiss) "Blue": Heh. Yeah can't wait sweetness. (catches kiss and thinks in head) I got to get out of here! (time lapse, the four guys all join and are all shocked and returned to normal) Red: Whoo! I'm back! Rapper: Sweet! Blue: Finally! Wolf: It's good to be back! Well I should get back to my cabin and kill a bear or two after what happened. Blue: (angry) Wolf! Tell me what happened! Wolf: Oh nothing but make a good impression of you for Pink. Blue: WHAT!? Wolf: Oh, and look over there. (points to The Street Artists, Nuns in a bus, and Chad Cop coming after Blue) You should run. Chad Cop: Come back here! Blue: (runs off) Wolf! YOU'LL PAY!!!!! Wolf: So what did you two do? Rapper: Well I had to have sex with Stacy and I made Bruce try to kill Red! Red: You WHAT!? Bruce: (runs after Red) I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!! Red: (runs off) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '-Episode Ends-' Gallery 4x Brain Switch 2.png 4x Brain Switch 3.png 4x Brain Switch 4.png 4x Brain Switch 5.png 4x Brain Switch 6.png 4x Brain Switch 7.png 4x Brain Switch 8.png 4x Brain Switch 10.png 4x Brain Switch 9.png What do you think about this episode? Bad (1/5) Not impressive (2/5) Ok (3/5) Cool! (4/5) AWESOME!!! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:May Releases